bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Destructor
is a Bakugan Battle Gear used by Spectra Phantom in Bakugan: New Vestroia. It's part of the Battle Cannons group. Description The Twin Destructor Battle Gear is a pair of cannons that deliver attacks by Vulcan laser. Twin Destructor tracks opponents and gives no escape to its enemies. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia When Spectra Phantom unveiled his creation, Hydron thought it was just a catchy upgrade, but Professor Clay knew it was deadly. In Spectra's Last Stand, it appeared to have been destroyed by Helix Dragonoid, because Helix Dragonoid cracked the barrels and supposedly destroys it. In All For One, however, Twin Destructor appeared again when the Brawlers were fighting the Alternative. However, it was quickly replaced with the Battle Gear Zukanator. It was stated by Spectra Phantom self that his Zukanator is more powerful than Twin Destructor. ; Ability Cards * Twin Destructor ''(Dual Devastator): Brings the opponent's current power level back to their base level and adds 200 Gs to Twin Destructor. (Level 1 class ability) * '''Twin Destructor Level 2': Adds 400 Gs to Twin Destructor and brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. (Level 2 class ability) * Twin Destructor Level 3 '(Level 3 class ability) Game The Gold form has 90 Gs, the Copper and Silver versions both have 100 Gs and the Japanese Silver version has 200 G. Twin Destructor doesn't fit well with some Bakugan because of the position of their head, like Akwimos, Krakix, Aranaut, Lumagrowl, Helix Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Blitz Dragonoid and Battalix Dragonoid. Although on the package it shows him on Avior, Twin Destructor isn't Avior's Battle Gear, Lashor is. ; Reference Cards * 'Pyrus: Flip a coin until you flip tails. Your Bakugan gets +50 G-Power for each heads you flipped. * Ventus: +100 G-Power if you have fewer Bakugan in your used pile than your enemy. Reference Cards (Japanese) * Level 2: If your Bakugan has Battle Gear "Twin Destuctor" on, you may get + 200 G. Bakugan Dimensions Special Ability: Rapid Fire. Fast and Light attack Gold: Agility/Will Silver: Strength/Agility Copper: Agility Trivia * It is the first Battle Gear to appear in the Anime. * It is first Battle Gear to use Level 2 and Level 3 abilities. * In Gundalian Invaders episode 11, an army of Fangoids had Battle Gear similar to the Twin Destructor. Some people believe it is just a Haos colored Twin Destructor, others believe it is Hacket Gear. * On Bakugan.com, it shows Twin Destructor with a Pyrus symbol. * In episode 39 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, a Haos Scaboid was shown using a Battle Gear similar to Twin Destructor. * It is the only Battle Gear that isn't exclusive to one particular Bakugan species. * In episode 41 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Twin Destructor was called "Dual Devastator" by Spectra for a unknown reason, this is most likely a error. * Twin Destructor is often replaced by Sonicanon on Bakugan Dimensions, as Sonicanon's ability is basically Twin Destructor's, only more powerful. Gallery Anime 1716.jpg 1722.jpg|Twin Destructor in gear form(closed) 1723.jpg 1724.jpg|Twin Destructor attached to Helios MK2 in ball form File:Picture_8.png|Twin Destructor attached to Helios MK2 in Bakugan form File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg|Twin Destructor and Helios MK2 File:Heliosmkiixtdx.jpg|Helios MK2 equipped with Twin Destructor in Bakugan form Scaboid---.png|Twin Destructor equipped with Scaboid|link=Scaboid Game File:RIMG02200.jpg|Japanese Silver Twin Destructor (closed)200G File:BK_CD_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor at Bakugan.com File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor and Pyrus Dharak File:hlxg.jpg|Twin Destructor equiped to Helix Dragonoid File:T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY 030317 jpg 310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with Twin Destructor File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:4_Coredem_2_RH_TD_BC.jpg File:Golden_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Flip Battle Gear Gold Twin Destructor File:yhst-50521703093476_2095_497219001.jpg|Twin Destructor's Reference Card File:RIMG02250.jpg|Twin Destructor's Red Ability Card 'Twin Destructor' File:RIMG0225.jpg|Twin Destructor's Green Ability Card 'Twin Destructor Level 2' File:IMG 3982.jpg File:IMG 3963.jpg|Prototype Twin Destructor 005.JPG|Closed Twin Destructor with Helix Dragonoid 102 1725.JPG|Gold Twin Destructor (turrets open only) !B2!Y99Q!mk~$(KGrHqYOKiQE)9V6OInpBMgz7J,6tQ~~ 35.JPG helios and twin destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor on Helios MK2 523x600-2010122400003.jpg|Twin Destructor + Helios MK2 pack(combat set) 600x501-2010122400004.jpg|Silver Twin Destructor with upgraded Helios MK2 03.jpg Helios mk3.PNG 51JiTJgZ0+L. SL500 .jpg|Flip Gold Twin Destructor on the top.|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Destructor !BkR (hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~ 12.jpg|Crimson and pearl dharak and gold twin destructor Patryk ,Jan Cesarz (2).jpg Patryk ,Jan Cesarz (1).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Copper Twin Destructor.JPG|Copper Twin Destructor File:twin destructor.jpg|Gold Twin Destructor File:Rec_VS_Kylie.jpg Screenshot-265.png 250px-Rapidfire.jpg 2011-06-02_1214.png 2011-06-02_1215.png 2011-06-02_1215_001.png Silver TwinDestructor Closed.png Gold TwinDestructor Closed.png Copper TwinDestructor Closed.png Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestal Technology